FuTuR
by xxXkmiXxx
Summary: HOHOHO YA ME CONOCEN O ESO CREO SOLO ENTREN Y LEAN CREANME ESTE FIC VA A ESTAR BUENO TRATA DE... INCHES FLOJOS ESPERAN K YO LES DIGA D K VA A TRATAR NO? K BONITO ENTREN Y LEAN BOLA DE FLOJONASOS YA SE PARCEN A SHIKAMARU . ...


Hola a todos

Hola a todos!! Bueno este fic se me ocurrió que seria una buen fic kukukuku – de que te ríes tan maliciosamente??- naaaaaaada- estas pensando en cosas pervertidas cierto??- O/o no claro que no y buaaaaaaaa – y ahora por que lloras xxxkmixxx??- es que tu piensas que soy una pervertida verdad??- si sin duda alguna eres una pervertida sin igual y una malpensada sin remedio- oye no es cierto además se supone que deberías haber dicho: no xxxkmixxx no eres una pervertida yo se que tu eres de corazón noble y pensamientos limpios- pero es que tu misma me has dicho que no debo mentir- OYE!! Sabes que mejor empiezo con el fic

En esta parte ubíquense en naruto shippuden ok?? Oigan por cierto **aviso solo lean esta parte si han leído el manga o en su defecto los curiosos que quieran leer algunos cuantos spoilers los que no sáltense hasta el próximo párrafo esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic así que se lo pueden saltar tranquilamente…**

Es que mi nechan bubu y yo discutíamos ella dice que naruto en shippuden tiene como 13 años y que cumple 14 después de lo de la pelea contra hidan y kakuzu y lo de la muerte de azuma y yo digo que empieza shippuden acabando de cumplir 15 y que cuando sasuke mata a orochimaru y naruto empieza su búsqueda otra vez con hinata y los demás cumple los 16, al final ella y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que empieza shippuden con 14 y mas o menos después de la muerte de azuma cumple los 15. pero lo que quiero saber (mediante estadísticas o hechos) quien de las dos tiene razón si la teoría de bubu o mi teoría y por que o si es mejor la teoría de las dos quisiera que me enviaran sus respuestas en un review o a una nota para la autora para ver quien de las dos tenia razón ( he de admitir que hice esto por que soy medio orgullosa y me gusta tener siempre la razón y esto me ha estado atormentado durante meses y quiero comprobar quien tiene la razón)

Bueno ahora si empecemos con el fic

Es que estaban naruto, sasuke, neji, shikamaru, sai, hinata, sakura, ten-ten, temari e ino juntos en el festival de primavera estaban todos ellos paseando por los puestos hasta que naruto ve una carpa con un letrero grande de madera que rezaba madame sazuma y un ojo azul y abajo había un letrero mas pequeño que decía: echa un vistazo a tu futuro que madame sazuma te guiara solo entra

-oh, que genial chicos por que no entramos a ver nuestro futuro- pregunto naruto entusiasmado –naruto no seas ingenuo no creo que te pueda llevar a ver el futuro además si lo logra debe ser una ilusión o algo por el estilo- replico sasuke –que tal si investigamos- propuso ten-ten –por mi no hay problema es mas creo que seria bueno no shikamaru??- pregunto temari – problemático…- respondió este –yo creo que seria muy guay si viéramos nuestro futuro no crees sai??- -…- este solo alzo los hombros

-que tal si lo decidimos por votaciones- propuso sakura teñida-san (en serio pensé que ya te habías olvidado tu rencor hacia sakura – no, no lo he olvidado matsuno xD)

Todos los que estén en contra levanten la mano…- sasuke fue el primero en levantar la mano al ver esto sakura levanto la mano inmediatamente (¬.¬ pinché teñida de mierda solo lo hace para quedar bien con sasuke convenenciera) y también la levanto neji –muy bien ahora los que estén a favor…- naruto la levanto rapidísimo después hinata la levanto tímidamente sai e ino hicieron lo mismo al igual que ten-ten y temari la levanto pero al ver que shikamaru estaba poniendo mas atención a la gente que pasaba por ahí ella lo agarro de la muñeca y le levanto el brazo –bueno creo que no queda otra opción entraremos al puesto-

Todos entraron al puesto y una mujer que tenia aspecto de gitana les recibió y les dijo -quieren que les muestre su futuro- y todos asintieron algunos de mala gana -muy bien ya que yo utilizo un genjutsu complicado de realizar debo admitir que mi precio es un poco alto- cual es??- dijo un muy impaciente naruto- es de 5000 yenes por consulta-

-QUE!?- dijeron todos acepto neji sasuke temari y hinata –rayos nos queda mucho a algunos puesto que la mayoría lo hemos gastado en otros puestos- al escuchar esto sazuma les sugirió –podría guiarlos a todos en una sola consulta pero les costaría 10.000 yenes- y ninguno tuvo una objeción.

-Muy bien, todos deben cooperar con 2000 yenes – y sakura empezó a recoger los yenes (¬.¬ esta ya se cree la líder pinché teñida- bueno no la puedes dejar en paz un rato- no-) y cuando sakura teñida paso por naruto este dijo en voz baja – ah yo quería gastármelo en comida…- (ese es el espíritu xD) y sakura le dijo – decídete que quieres comer o ver tu futuro- (¬.¬ mandona) –esta bien- y le dio los yenes de para la cooperación- una vez que esa teñida hubo terminado se lo entrego a madame sazuma.

-Muy bien ya puedo empezar con los preparativos- y a continuación fue por mas cojines los cuales los coloco en un semicírculo en torno a un cojín mas grande que los demás –hagan el favor de sentarse en cada uno de estos cojines con las piernas cruzadas- y todos se sentaron en un cojín y sazuma hizo lo mismo (sentándose en el cojín de en medio) – ahora les explicare normalmente cuando es una sesión de uno o de dos les pregunto en que momento quieren ir, como por ejemplo su boda o al nacimiento de su primer hijo incluso unos momentos antes de su muerte pero en vista de que voy guiar a mas de 4 personas a la vez es seguro que vamos a ir a algún momento en el que Estén todos ustedes reunidos y que no falte ninguno además cuando lleguemos debemos mantenernos todos juntos y hay que elegir a una persona de ustedes para seguirla como base ya que la persona que elijamos no nos le podemos separar a mas de 15 metros si llegase a suceder la consecuencia seria que se quedaran en ese preciso momento porque mi genjutsu funciona algo como una burbuja tele transportadora de tiempo si alguien llegase a salir de ella pues no volvería a entrar a ella y se causaría un caos. Esta técnica dura aproximadamente 25 minutos. Alguna duda??-

-yo- levanto la mano tenten –dime querida- hem si, lo que quiero saber es si los nosotros del futuro podrán vernos??- -ah ya se a que te refieres, no en realidad nosotros seriamos como un fantasma que no deja rastro es por eso que si salieras de la "burbuja" no podrías encontrarla de nuevo- -ok – dijo tenten –y bien quien de nosotros será el guía base- pregunto neji –propongo que sea naruto ya que el fue el que nos metió en este lío- y madame sazuma le dedico una mirada fría a sasuke y todos estuvieron a favor –bueno si ya están listos empecemos.

Madame sazuma hizo una serie de almenos 12 sellos y puso sus manos en el suelo como cuando hacen la el jutsu convocador y se vio como cada uno de los cojines se dibujaba un sello parecido a de naruto del sello del kyubi solo que sin el espiral y se unían junto al cojín de sazuma.

Todos sintieron como si un remolino les succionara desde el ombligo (los que hallan leído o visto harry potter recuerden como se veía o se describía cuando utilizaban el traslador pues así es esto- que tiene que ver harry potter con naruto??- ash deja de fastidiar-) y algunos cerraron los ojos por que giraban a una velocidad increíble que algunos les resultaba difícil respirar y aguantarse las ganas de vomitar.

Cuando llegaron algunos se cayeron al suelo luego se levantaron, vieron que estaban en una reunión al campo libre y de noche y estaban alumbrándoos con faros y guindarlas de lucecitas (parecidas a las de navidad) en donde había unas mesas largas con comida y varias personas dispersas platicando en seguida encontraron a naruto platicando con sasuke, naruto vestía de traje y cuando se fijaron en todos se dieron cuenta que todos venían de gala.

Y todos se acercaron a naruto para escuchar que estaban diciendo…

Hahahahaha ese no me lo sabia- decía naruto –verdad que tengo razón??- decía sasuke –si, oye cambiando de tema he escuchado que tu y sakura (teñida)-chan están esperando gemelos verdad- sasuke solo asintió y se sonrojó levemente –bueno no me esperaba que tu tuvieras gemelos, de hecho me hubiera encantado ver tu cara cuando te enteraste ,he he he me imagino que debe ser una gran sorpresa que en el cuarto mes te dijeran :señor uchiha le anuncio que tendrá gemelos- dijo naruto en son de burla –pues a mi no me parece nada divertido- y sasuke le dedico una de sus miradas asesinas –Hehehe sasuke creo que alguien de por allá me estaba llamando ya me voy- y naruto se alejo lo mas rápido posible.

**Interrumpimos su lectura para un breve aviso de la autora: **

**Cuando escriba o mas bien lean entre y en cursiva es que son naruto y los demás que vienen del pasado ustedes saben los de la burbuja con madame sazuma… listo ya pueden seguir leyendo**

_Solo vez a sakura sonrojarse con demasiada felicidad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (maldita altanera arrogante ¬.¬) a un decepcionado naruto (esta vez no te apoyo u.u) y a un sasuke pensando-maldición después de esto no dejara de seguirme y de joderme con esto…- y los demás simplemente no decían nada-y neji comento- ha creo que después de todo el clan uchiha se reconstruirá- y sasuke le dedico una de sus miradas fría a neji y claro habían unos cuantos que soltaban risitas tontas como burlándose del pobre de sasuke_

Naruto estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando neji le llama con un niño en brazos que simplemente tenia una cara inexpresiva para su corta edad (el cual cabe mencionar era súper parecido a neji) –naruto podrías decirme en donde esta el baño necesito llevar a hoshi- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para referirse al niño – claro neji etto solo sigue el caminito de pierdas y antes de llegar a la recepción vas hacia la derecha y hasta el fondo están los baños - -gracias naruto-

Naruto vio a neji alejarse con el niño cuando tenten llega y le pregunta unos minutos después –naruto haz visto a neji??- si llevo a hoshi al baño…- gracias- y ahora que naruto se fijo en tenten se dio cuenta de que llevaba a un niño igualito a hoshi agarrándolo de la mano y ante esto naruto puso una cara de desconcertacion a lo que ten-ten le pregunta pasa algo??- y naruto dice –etto… hum ano- señalando al niño a lo que tenten comprende y dice- a es cierto no conocías a los gemelos verdad??- gemelos?? A si lee me había comentado que tu y neji tuvieron gemelos verdad??- si el es hiroshi y el gemelo que esta con neji es hoshi- cuantos años tienen??- el próximo mes cumplen dos años- respondió tenten a lo que naruto se puso en cuclillas y dirigiéndose al niño dijo- hiroshi es cierto que vas a cumplir dos años??- si amos a pumplir os allos- dijo hiroshi con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

(recuerden que neji es un genio, un poquitito presumido, pero un genio asi que sus hijos tenían que heredar algo no??) y naruto le sobo tiernamente la cabeza y otra vez volviendo a entablar la conversación con tenten le dijo-vaya el otro gemelo me pareció que era un poco serio y este parece todo lo contrario- si a todos los que los conocen dicen lo mismo y he de admitir que es cierto- oye tenten no he visto a lee por cierto…- a el esta con hana kiba y Kyoko felicitando a chouji por su compromiso con tani- hum a ver lee ya se ha casado y hasta tiene una hija que por cierto físicamente no se parece a lee (gracias a dios xD) con hana chouji va a casarse con tani y solo falta kiba que se lo proponga a kyoko no??- si es cierto me pregunto por que no se lo ha propuesto aun se ve tan feliz con ella que con las demás que ha tenido- si, por cierto tenten has engordado??- naruto, estoy embarazada- otra vez?? Vaya tu y neji si que…-naruto- dijo tenten entre dientes señalando con la cabeza a hiroshi que por cierto estaba poniendo atención a la platica –etto creo que sai me llama después platicamos tenten- dijo naruto rascándose la nuca y yéndose de ahí.

_neji solo tenia esta cara- u.u- pero se le veía sonrojado (creo que es la primera vez que se sonroja xD) los ojos de tenten estaban tapados por su fleco con los puños cerrados y sonrojada –vaya creo que el bouke va a tener descendencia después de todo- dijo sasuke (Tomando su turno para burlase xD) y neji lo habría golpeado en ese momento sino hubiera que el naruto (por cierto se me olvido mencionar tiene unos 22 o algo así …- de veras tu si que eres despistada- hay matsuno son pequeños detalles que se le pueden olvidar a cualquier autor…-¬.¬ hum)bueno el cazo es que si neji no hubiera vito al naruto de 22 años acercándose a shikamaru con una niña en brazos le hubiera pegado a sasuke (además estaba súper avergonzadísimo…xD) y sasuke solo se limito a sonreír por la situación de neji _

Bueno naruto se acerco a shikamaru y sai y los dos estaban sentados con una niña cada quien en brazos -hola shikamaru hola sai que hacen??- pregunto el rubio –no es obvio?? Cuidando a nuestras hijas y conversando - -mm no deberían estar ino y temari cuidándolas también??- reflexiono naruto- pues el caso es que temari solo vio a akina y se fue a saludarle después vino por ino para que también fuera con ellas a platicar y felicitarles a gaara y a akina por su embarazo- por cierto naruto gaara es tu amigo no?? Y no has ido a felicitarle por el embarazo de akina- pregunto sai que hasta este momento no había hablado (xD) - de hecho ya he hablado con el y ya lo he felicitado…- respondió naruto- oigan no he visto a shino por aquí…- pues el esta con kankuro por allá cerca del ponche…-respondió shikamaru –estaban aquí hablando con nosotros tan bien con sus hijos porque igual sus esposas se fueron con ino y temari – dijo sai –pero la hija de shino ha dicho que quiere agua y el hijo de kankuro ha dicho que quiere galletas- agrego shikamaru

(la verdad yo no me imagino a kankuro casado con hijo y mucho menos a shino cuidando de una niña pequeña xD- y entonces por que los has puesto casado con hijos??-por que es divertido xD- ¬.¬ hum)

Ah ok, solo espero que…-naruto ya es la hora- le había interrumpido shizune –ok ya voy bueno sai, shikamaru los dejo nos vemos luego – y naruto se dirigió al frente de una gran mesa (ustedes saben como cuando juntan 5 de esas mesas largas le ponen un mantelote gigante para simular que es una sola…)

_Naruto puso cara de reflexión y dijo-a ver lee se quedo con una tal hana kankuro y shino ya se casaron y tienen hijos chouji casado kiba aun no se sabe sai quedo con ino…-sabia que nuestro amor triunfaría al final-dijo ino aferrandose a sai el cual solo estaba serio y los demás con la típica gotita estilo anime a lo que naruto volvió a hablar –bueno temari y shikamaru casados con hijos neji y tenten por lo visto con 3 hijos…-sabes no tienes por que andarlo diciendo, que me voy a casar con tenten…- dijo neji interrumpiendo a naruto- por que acaso piensas que no estoy a tu nivel??- no es eso si no que es un poco vergonzoso que te cases con…-A ORA TE AVERGUENSAS DE MI?? ES POR MI PEINADO O POR COMO VISTO??-y-yo solo…-CREEME QUE NO ES GENIAL SABER QUE TE VAS A CASAR CON UN TORPE PRESUMIDO-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TORPE!?-A TI!!-chicos no se pelen dijo ino-TU NO TE METAS-dijeron neji y tenten al mismo tiempo entonces madame sazuma y temari se encargaron de separar a neji y a tenten y oyeron que naruto de 22 años dijo –por favor tomen sus lugares para que pueda empezar el banquete si no, no podremos comenzar…- y naruto con una gotita en la cabeza dice –bueno voy a continuar temari se quedo con shikamaru y sasuke se quedo con sakura (teñida) chan, por lo visto yo estoy soltero y hinata aun no ha aparecido- es cierto hinata no ha aparecido talvez esta a solas con su novio- sugirió ino dándole un codazo a hinata quien se sonrojo y desvió su mirada al piso- pues puede que esta enferma, muerta o simplemente esta en una misión-tercio temari –no puede estar en una misión por que uno de los requisitos para poder venir aquí era que estuvieran todos reunido en un solo lugar, sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de que haya fallecido…-dejo madame sazuma a lo que hinata del sonrojado paso al pálido ante aquel comentario a lo que sasuke dijo –o podemos todos seguir observando para ver que pasa…_

Y el naruto de 22 años empezó a hablar – bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos me gustaría decirles los motivos por los que hemos organizado esta reunión, primero por que … YA ESTA DECIDIDO QUE YO SERE EL 6 HOKAGE!!...- y todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritarle felicidades luego naruto volvió a hablar-la ceremonia de cambio será la próxima semana y les prometo que seré el mejor hokage n.n bueno antes de seguir…- en ese momento naruto le da la mano a hinata (que hasta horita los de la burbuja se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí xD) quien iba con un vestido de tirantes y el cabello adornado por un elegante broche y se paro alado de naruto el cual le puso un brazo alrededor del hombro diciéndole –yo no puedo dar estas noticias sin tu ayuda…- y hinata se sonrojo (pero solo la mejillas) y dijo – como saben e-este es nuestro primer aniversario de casados…- -y antes de que se note o que se le escape a alguien-esto ultimo se refirió a sakura que estaba sentada alado de sasuke en la segunda silla hinata continuo-queremos avisar que q-que yo naruto n-nosotros…-ESTAMOS ESPERANDO A NUESTRO PRIMER HIJO O HIJA!!-hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que todos espesaran a aplaudir.

hinata y naruto se unieron a los aplausos y cuando hinata volteo hacia naruto con una mirada de "estoy muy feliz"naruto se le quedo viendo por unos instantes y antes de que nadie supiera nada naruto ya estaba besando a hinata y todos al darse cuenta de que no se separaban empezaron a bromear y a decir cosas como "ya párenle" o "no te tragues a hinata" pero hubo uno que se escucho sobre los demás y era la voz de sasuke que decía "para eso hay hoteles" y naruto divertido ante este comentario respondió –si ya estuvimos ahí, y hasta nos corrieron por no salir del cuarto- y todos empezaron a reír y hinata se sonrojo como una cereza y le dio un manotazo a naruto de juego en el hombro para después esconder su cara en el pecho del rubio.

Pero justo en ese momento todos los que estaban en la burbuja empezaron a sentir como si les jalaran desde el ombligo y empezaran a dar vueltas a muy alta velocidad.

Y cuando todos abrieron los ojos estaban en el mismo lugar en el que habían estado antes de irse en la burbuja. Madame sazuma de su bolsa del chaleco saco un pañuelito con el que limpio su sudor y dijo- si gustan ya pueden irse…- y algunos empezaban a salir.

Durante el camino para salir del festival de primavera ino venia abrazada al brazo de sai diciéndole que le gusto mucho el festival y sai simplemente la escuchaba temari trataba de sacarle platica a shikamaru pero el seguía admirando todo a su alrededor despreocupadamente y cuando temari le hablaba solo respondía "si", "no","a veces" y su típico "problemático" mientras tanto como sasuke había predicho sakura solo hablaba de ella y el en el futuro y sasuke no tenia mas remedio que escucharla de mala gana, neji y tenten estaban discutiendo otra vez pero mas calmados que a comparación con la ultima vez y por ultimo hinata y naruto caminaban a una distancia considerable y evitaban a toda costa el contacto visual entre ellos, hinata por que temía que en cuanto viera a naruto a la cara se desmayara y naruto nunca había tenido tanta pena de mirar a una chica y menos a una de sus amigas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras tanto nosotros volvemos a la escena de hinata escondiendo su cara en el pecho de naruto (y para los que aun no lo hayan captado volvemos con los personajes de 22 pero sin los de la burbuja claro)

Entonces naruto sonrió para si al ver la reacción de hinata ante tal comentario, y le abrazo cariñosamente y luego continuo –muy bien eso es todo lo que les queríamos anunciar y gracias por venir a festejar con nosotros esta dicha…- yo propongo brindar por naruto y hinata…- dijo ino y todos empezaron a brindar con las copas después des una secuencias de brindis todos empezaron a comer.

Sasuke le dice a naruto-naruto no sientes como si esto ya lo hubiéramos vivido??- si yo también tengo esa sensación-ano naruto-kun no te a-acuerdas que habíamos venido aquí con la ayuda de madame sazuma?? -dejo hinata –oh cierto hinata-chan- cierto hinata-san , me acuerdo que después de eso sakura estaba siguiéndome a todos lados y hablando sobre ella y yo y de que estaba harto de esa conversasacion- oh sasuke kun no deberías hablar de eso como si hubiese sido una molesta carga- es que lo fue, eras muy escandalosa con ese tema- es que yo te quería mucho- y tu me gustabas en ese tiempo también pero te habrías enterado si no hubieras sido tan escandalosa

-bueno, bueno al final me entere no?? Cambiando de tema ustedes dos después de eso no se hablaban y hacían todo lo posible para no mirarse a los ojos y después me fui a una misión con sasuke y kiba y cuando regresamos ustedes ya hasta eran novios claro a escondidas de hiashi-sama, pero siempre me he preguntado que paso entre ustedes en ese tiempo- bueno e-es que yo no le hablaba a naruto-kun p-pues porque mi t-timidez había incrementado demasiado- y yo pues es que me sentía confundido nunca había imaginado que acabaría con una persona en la que en ese tiempo no conocía muy bien fue un shok para mi pero después stunade nos envió a una misión, y solo íbamos nosotros por que los demás estaban en misiones fuimos escoltamos a la persona hitoshi creo se llamaba y de regreso nos tuvimos que quedar a dormir en una posada de aguas termales estuvimos platicando hasta que los dos entendimos muchas cosas y el resto es historia- me imagino lo que hicieron después de seguro…-DIJE EL RESTO ES HISTORIA- interrumpió sonrojado naruto golpeando con el puño frente el plato de sasuke y se puso a comer lo mas rápido posible que hasta casi se atraganta.

Después de eso toda la fiesta estuvo tranquila todo estaba bien y todos se iban despidiendo poco a poco hasta que quedo sakura y sasuke y antes de irse sakura le dijo a hinata –hinata recuerda mañana es tu segunda revisión no faltes ok??- si sakura-san- y naruto y hinata se despidieron de sasuke y sakura. Quedando ellos solos.

Bueno ya que estamos los dos solos, se me ocurre algo que podríamos hacer…- q-que podríamos hacer-comer el pastel que esta encima de la mesa-

(hohoho que creyeron que harían??xD-de seguro lo mismo que tu si no supieras que iba a decir algo asi- me estas llamando pervertida??-obviamente- matsuno sal de mi fic ahora mismo-)

Bueno después de comer el pastel naruto llevo a hinata a un rosal en el cual se sentaron y admiraron la luna llena

(pero que estas escribiendo??-ash sabes no soy muy romántica y esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer sin que esto termine con un lemonn-de veras das pena-perdóneme señorita matsuno por que el final no fuera de su agrado y ahora haga favor de LARGARTE DE MI FIC!!)

Después de un rato se fueron a su casa y los dos llegaron tan cansados que se durmieron en el sillón abrasados el uno con el otro esperando un nuevo dia…

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Bueno esta es la introducción para un fic que estoy planeando la razón por la que no he actualizado mis otros fics es por que mi enfermedad ha avanzado muchísimo estoy en riesgo de quedar con un daño cerebral por esta terrible enfermedad que desgraciadamente no he obtenido medicina reciente ya que las ultimas medicinas han caducado pero tu puedes ayudar a esta joven escritora con su enfermedad aportando un review en cada capitulo que haya publicado gracias por ayudar a combatir su enfermedad

Atte. la secretaduria de salud de escritores jóvenes y comprobado ante el instituto de salud azucarada

Recuerda el botón de go entre la dedicación y la perdida de esta es muy chico.

Solo tienes que darle clic al cuadrito donde dice go y salvaras a esta escritora de tener un tumor cerebral tu haces la diferencia apóyanos

Ademas por cada review que no escribes un dulce pierde su azúcar volviéndose totalmente amargo no dejes que eso ocurra

Nos vemos hasta la próxima by€

P.D. van a hacerle relleno a shippuden que mierda yo ya quería ver a hidan-niichan y a kakuzu-niichan TT


End file.
